


Black Magic Women

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [6]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings of guilt, Light References to Sex, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, black magic, i actually wanted to do something happy idk what happenedhonestly, maybe this happens in an au idk, yall probably think im so weird with all my crack pairings that i get out of my ass lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: The spell worked. People were crying outside her window.Morgana cried too.sapphic september 2018:6. (fanon pairing or“everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”)





	Black Magic Women

**Author's Note:**

> I know what yall are thinking. 
> 
> u: morgana/magica???? and its angst???? holy fuCK TODDY WTF?????
> 
> me: yeah im sorry.
> 
> i didn't want to do sad girls but here i am. betraying myself. i actually wanted to something funny with these two and this prompt but well shit happened i guess
> 
> anyways, enjoy this vague and angtsy fic lol im sorry. its pretty short so youre not gonna suffer too much?? idk if anyone its going to read this looooool oh, and i know i skipped a day ok im already too behind the schedule geezzzz

With one last kiss, the act ended. Silence ruled then, intermingled with their tired breathing and tired bodies. Morgana opened her eyes, she hadn’t realized she had them closed. Magica removed herself from her place above the other sorceress and placed beside her in the bed. Morgana gulped, nerves and anxiety attacking now that she was down from the high.

“You think it worked?”

“We’re the most powerful sorceresses in the world. Of course it worked.”

“Everyone keeps telling me you are the bad guy…”

“So? Am I? Don’t think you can’t trust me?”

“I don’t know.”

Then they returned to silence. Morgana didn’t said anything more for the night but she did look at Magica. Her long hair was disheveled, her body was covered in black kisses and nail bruises and her chest went up and down along whit her breathing.

Outside, the rain started to get worst. Raindrops hammered her window. Morgana felt a sick numbness installing itself in the pitch of her stomach. She didn’t know if it was guilt or just guilt over not feeling really guilty about all this whole situation.

After all, this spell was necessary. And the spell had specific rules too. Those she couldn’t disobey.

It only could be done by two animals.

Those two animals needed to be extremely well-versed in sorcery, so the spell couldn’t fail.

Those same two animals needed to apply the spell during a ritual that united body and soul into a simple act of mutual sexual pleasure.

Morgana felt like crying.

Was Darkwing going to stop trusting in her if he ever knew? Even if it was a necessary evil? Would Gosalyn, Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck stop loving her because of this even if it was to protect them?

Morgana combed her hair, completely messy and falling down her shoulders in waves.

She didn’t regret it, but Darkwing could break her heart if she didn’t feel at least a little guilty.

Magica was snoring really softly by her side. The rain was starting to be a storm.

The spell worked. People were crying outside her window.

Morgana cried too.

**Author's Note:**

> damn, im lame.
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
